the_nissa_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sydney Everest
Sydney is one of the main protaganists of the series who is Nissa's bully and Wyatt's girlfriend. She is smart, brave, strong, nice looking and kind hearted. But she is not bright when it comes to her attitude with Nissa. She loves spying on Nissa throughout the series. She always upgrades Nissa's PC from Windows 2000 to 7 and Nissa hates that. She also forces Nissa to do things that she doesn't like. Her main things that she loves doing is destroying her computer and catching Nissa whenever she visits Mort's house. In "Mort and the Old Well", she once dressed up as a fortune teller waiting for a response in the crystal ball to get a security camera so she can spy on whatever Nissa is doing. In "Looking After Nissa" she brings her brother Wyatt Everest to babysit Nissa while she goes on a 1 day vacation to Hawaii but then things go wrong. In "Sydney on Stage" she dances with King Mondo at the concert and Nissa looks so depressed that Sydney is becoming highly famous and called her "loser". She is voiced by Brian Coukis and Kayla as a Text-to-Speech voice. Family Mr. Dinkus Everest (father) Mrs. Everest (mother) Wyatt Everest (brother) Hugo Everest (uncle) Lucky (cat) Friends Wyatt Everest Ronald Anderson Curves Strangerz Pauly Gray Muhammad Jones (love interest) Nissa (only in one episode) Lisa Toby Age 6 years old Personality Sydney is a smart, brave, strong, sweet and nice-looking and kind hearted girl who loves dancing and singing in concerts, having fun at Hawaii, etc. But on the other side, she is very mean and not very bright whenever Nissa is around. Likes Friends (excluding Nissa), love, concerts, Nissa's enemies, singing and dancing, Baxter Browndog, King Mondo, girls, girly stuff, cute stuff, kittens, cats, wrecking/upgrading Nissa's computer, Hawaii, hula dancing, swimming, spying on Nissa, nature, etc. Dislikes Nissa, Betty Quadwire, Mort (most of the time), Amber, Nissa downgrading her computer, Nissa visiting Mort's house, Getting arrested, etc. Voice Actors Brian Coukis, Kayla (GoAnimate) Outfits she wears Sydney has worn many different styles of clothes in the series * In most of the episodes, she wears a green love shirt with blue stripes, blue shorts, pink socks, and magenta shoes. * She wears her swimsuit in "Farley Plays Ball" and "Looking After Nissa". * She wears a slightly different design of her clothes with an orange turban hat in "Mort and the Old Well". * She once wore a hula costume, complete with leis and a grass skirt in "Looking After Nissa" * She sometimes wears a green jacket without the love symbol on it with blue pants and the same pink sock and magenta shoes seen in various episodes. * She wore a cool outfit, complete with a black jacket, shades, a white shirt with buttons, pink pants and bow, and purple shoes in "Sydney on Stage". * She wore an outfit very similar to Leni's. * She wore a cow mask to scare Nissa in "Nissa vs Sydney". Enemies * Nissa Kapadopolus * Mort * Amber * Betty Quadwire Trivia * Out of every character in the series, she wore the most outfits. * Sydney's last name is a reference to a mountain called Mount Everest * At the beginning of a couple episodes, Sydney deliberately disrupts anyone's interest as she takes over and Nissa starts a discussion with her. So far, she did this in "Mort Meets Sydney" and "Nissa vs Sydney". * Like her arch-enemy Nissa, her last name was intended to be "Dexil" but it was changed to "Everest" for unknown reasons. Episode Absences * Mort Misses Whistler (but mentioned) * Where's Nissa? Gallery Sydney2.PNG vlcsnap-2017-02-24-00h03m11s184.png vlcsnap-2017-02-24-00h03m07s744.png Windows 7 Lousy Classic Theme codenamed by Sydney.png|Windows 7 parody Sydney Images.png Sydney's Response.png Sydney everest stickin around style.png|Sydney in stickin' around style. sydney tlh.PNG|Sydney in the Loud House style Sydney Everest in cool outfit 2.png|Sydney in her cool outfit from "Sydney on Stage". vlcsnap-2017-02-24-00h39m05s084.png vlcsnap-2017-02-24-00h38m57s259.png vlcsnap-2017-02-24-00h38m41s938.png vlcsnap-2017-02-24-00h41m21s915.png|Her face made a cameo in the Windows OS's episode, "OS Cannot Be Edited". Icons and People.png|Icons and People vlcsnap-2017-02-24-00h52m12s438.png vlcsnap-2017-02-24-00h52m33s536.png|Zombie Girl! vlcsnap-2017-02-24-00h54m08s299.png vlcsnap-2017-02-24-00h54m19s652.png vlcsnap-2017-02-24-00h54m30s341.png vlcsnap-2017-02-24-00h54m39s869.png vlcsnap-2017-02-24-00h54m53s114.png vlcsnap-2017-02-24-00h55m12s971.png vlcsnap-2017-02-24-00h55m25s393.png vlcsnap-2017-02-24-00h55m49s692.png vlcsnap-2017-02-24-00h56m00s938.png Sydney Everest 2018 version.png|A more "cartoony" version of Sydney | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Main characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Girls Category:Humans